moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremaias Auromere
Sir Jeremaias Dominic Auromere is a paladin in search of a means to serve the Grand Alliance. He earned the rank of Knight-Lieutenant amongst the The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade shortly after the end of the War against the Lich King. Later, he assisted in the formation of the Felbane Irregulars under Zacherias Hamlin, and served in the Silver Shield until recently. Lately, he has returned to the First Regiment, and has risen to the rank of Corporal once more. Due to his long absence, he desires to prove himself worthy once again. History Childhood (12 - 30 L.C.) Jeremaias is the only son, and only surviving child, of Ezekias Auromere, Earl of Northlight Vigil, and his wife Delia. His is one of the oldest noble lines of Lordaeron. Jeremaias was born premature, and was sickly for much of his childhood. Like anyone else who lived in Lordaeron, they lost their holdings and any meaning to the title during the Third War, and have yet to recover them. Worse, Jeremaias lost his mother due to the coming of the Scourge, and father and son fled to Southshore--where Ezekias climbed into a bottle and never came back out. Shortly thereafter, Ezekias disappeared, and Jeremaias was left to shift for himself. He supported himself as a butcher's errand-boy, but after food and lodgings, seldom had two coins to rub together; he could have gone to the Orphanage, but his conscience demanded that if he could work and take care of himself, he should. His seriousness and self-reliance--and the frequent fights he got into with the local children--drew the attention of the parish priest, who distracted him from delinquency by giving him books. Jeremaias, between an undernourished body and a prodigious mind, took to the life of a scholar like the proverbial fish to water. At thirteen, he dedicated himself to the service of the Holy Light, and was sent to Northshire Abbey to study and become a priest. Unfortunately, getting in fistfights with one's classmates over everything from bullying to blasphemy was not part of the curriculum, and Jeremaias came within a hair's breadth of being expelled. But Brother Sammuel interceded, saying that the small, skinny youth's body would grow into the role his spirit was clearly made to fill: a paladin. Jeremaias struggled at first, but swiftly fulfilled Sammuel's expectations, and then far exceeded them. Stormwind Army (30 - 31 L.C.) Upon ordination at the age of 18, Jeremaias enlisted in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. He learned quickly to suppress his fiery temper, and slid to the other extreme: cool to the point of coldness, detached, and dutiful to the last. He became formal almost to a fault, which served him when he was swiftly promoted to Knight-Lieutenant. For the last months of his enlistment, he served as the Regiment's chief investigator for criminal and other matters, and revised the Field Manual chapter on Law Enforcement. Jeremaias was frequently injured as a result of his stubborn streak and willingness to sacrifice himself, including suffering temporary blindness due to repeated head traumas during the Defense of Lakeshire, and cardiac arrest during an expedition to Thundermar in the Twilight Highlands. Life as an Irregular (31 - 36 L.C.) Jeremaias eventually parted ways with the First Regiment, joining Zacherias Hamlin's militia known as the Felbane Irregulars. There, he pursued his secret obsession: study of the crystal technology of the draenei. He developed more than a few new applications for resonance and entanglement theories, which he carried with him when the Silver Shield, commanded by his friend Tolath Barthalomew, folded the Irregulars into their roster. For these years, he was deployed on highly confidential missions--and upon Tolath's injury and subsequent retirement, the Silver Shield found itself under the "direction" of SI:7. The call of this duty became unanswerable to Jeremaias, due to his oath as a paladin, and so he parted company with his former unit and went in search of another way to serve the Alliance. In the meantime, Jeremaias came upon investment opportunities many and varied, and his name has become ubiquitous in economic discussion. It is rumored that his wealth may rival even that of goblin princes, though he lives simply. Back to the Army (36 L.C. - Present) Jeremaias re-enlisted in the First Regiment, out of sentimentality and a desire to serve his old friend and mentor, Duke Maxen Montclair. Determined to do his duty and do it well, he has conducted training sessions, led missions, coordinated a joint operation with the Stormwind Guard, spearheaded the reform of the Auxiliary Division of the Stormwind Army, and revised the Field Manual section on Logistics. Jeremaias, ever the scholar, is resolved to use his pet obsession--draenei crystal technology--to help improve and streamline the regiment's functioning. He spends much of his "spare" time in research and design, including examining the properties of the "singing blue crystals" that grow in basilisks' bodies, in hopes of finding a means to reverse and prevent the deadly spells they can cast. His fascination with crystal technology has had to take a backseat to more pressing matters, however: the Legion invasion. He has laid it aside in favor of compiling a manual on the races of the Burning Legion, their weaknesses, and how to exploit them in a military setting. As part of his rank as a Knight of Westridge, Jeremaias was granted ownership of Whitestone Hall in Fairpeak. He discovered the manor and grounds to be in deep disrepair, as the estate had been abandoned and deprioritized during the rebuilding of the region; but he regards its improvement as a personal challenge to overcome, a test of his worth--and a chance someday to see his northern home somehow reborn. Appearance While originally in service with the Stormwind Army, Jeremaias was a tick under 5' 8"; in the intervening years, he gained two inches, putting him at a very average 5' 10". Still slender of build, he impresses one more as a scholar than as a knight. "Tidy", however, is the word that best sums up his appearance. His hair is neatly trimmed, as if it were only just cut, his face shaven very cleanly, and even the libram case chained to his belt is no more elaborate than it needs to be. There is a sort of economy about him, rather than poverty or frailty; he appears to be precisely no more nor less than he needs to be. His face is no different, giving no aesthetic offense but unlikely to strike one with its beauty: thin, the cheekbones high and the cheeks a bit hollow, a broad forehead, a narrow, clean-shaven jaw, a firm chin and lips. It is a face that seems untroubled, serious, and serene, with a cool and detached intelligence to it. On his nose is perched a pair of simple, wire-framed glasses that glint in whatever light there might be. His armor is always in good condition, and when he dresses in civilian clothing, it is typically unadorned but visibly expensive, and seeming always to have been freshly pressed. When he speaks, it's quietly, with a calm, measured tone, as if every word were carefully considered. This so seldom changes, that it's a bad sign when he speaks otherwise. His voice is distinctly masculine, baritone rather than basso, and smooth as silk. It is a very soothing sort of voice, one that catches the ear right away. Arms Jeremaias Auromere is a paladin, and prefers a sword and shield of the Army's standard issue; when on horseback, he uses a lance. As he was raised and educated to be a knight, he is quite competent with any weapon, including bows, and he is skilled at boxing and grappling; it is his oaths as a paladin that limit his arsenal. But though steel answers most of his purposes, he is also growing increasingly powerful as a wielder of the Holy Light, both offensively and defensively. If asked, he will simply state: "I am but a vessel." He has, of late, fought in many battles and come away with not a scratch, but leaving a wide swath of destruction behind him. Personality To Jeremaias Auromere, ideal and principle are one, or at least ought to be, and so he will make efforts to implement them. If reality does not conform, he will exert his considerable talents to bringing it closer. Despite being skeptical about the relative virtues of his fellow beings, he is a very positive thinker and actor. When met with a setback, he rebounds quickly and forms a plan of action. Contrary to the stereotype of the zealot, Jeremaias is a fluid, creative thinker. As a result of repeated disappointments and painful shyness, Jeremaias tends to retreat behind a cold exterior of formality and order. However, in recent days, he has been attempting to step out of his shell--with quite a bit of success. He is growing in confidence, and less afraid to show his warmer side. Still, he clings to that formality, seldom addressing someone by forename and almost never by nickname. Despite that he is reluctant to offer up anything of his private self to others, he freely hazards life and limb for the innocent. He is very compassionate, and will often listen and offer advice and comfort to someone in need--though it tends to take the form of "Here's how to fix all of your problems" rather than "You poor thing." He regards complaining as a waste of time and energy, and prefers to seek ways to help others around him improve their lot. He is very ambitious, although it is driven by his sense of justice and a desire to be of service, more than a sense of ego. He may speak of what he is owed--but not in a sense of what he is owed, so much as what is owed. He seeks status and position, to use them to improve the world around him. If there is a vacuum of authority, he will tend to step into it without arrogance, and then step back out with equal grace when it is time to surrender it. He plays the violin, as anyone who's spent an evening in the Trade District can attest. He's not half bad at it, which is probably why he doesn't get a lot of complaints when he plays with his window open. He's better at folk fiddling than more formal styles, though he is quite good at both. The violin belonged to his mother, and was made in Alterac. Jeremaias speaks and reads four languages fluently: Common, Orcish, Thalassian, and Draeneiis. He also knows enough of other languages to avoid giving offense, and has a smattering of Eredun. He has translated several texts on jewelcrafting from Draeneiis into Common. Gallery File:Jeremias.jpg|Sir Jeremias in the library of Stormwind Keep. Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Paladins Category:The Silver Shield Category:Lordaeron Peerage